1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved fuel compositions and additive packages therefor, which are capable of increasing the fuel efficiency while also significantly reducing the level of CO2 emissions generated upon combustion of the fuels. The fuels may be traditional hydrocarbon fuels or hydrosols, and include an additive package having a sorbitan oleate, a polyoxyethylene alcohol, an alkylene glycol, and an amine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of additives have been proposed in the past for use with conventional hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, or fuel oils. In many cases additives have been proposed to remedy specific problems, such as elimination of knocking to the addition of tetraethyl lead gasoline. Other agents have also been proposed for enhancing combustion efficiency, and hence the work output derived per unit of fuel consumed.
Researchers in the art have also proposed that significant quantities of water could be added to liquid hydrocarbon fuels to form a combustible emulsions or hydrosols, which would, theoretically, lessen the consumption of the expensive hydrocarbon fuel. Indeed, such proposals extend back to the late nineteenth century. The numerous problems heretofore experienced with such emulsified fuels include the fact that, when relatively large quantities of water are present, the combustion temperature is lowered; moreover, the presence of substantial water lowers the overall caloric value of the fuel. Finally, many prior fuel/water emulsions are relatively unstable, and tend to separate over time. Of course, if large quantities of surfactants are employed in such emulsions, the problem of phase separation can be avoided; however, this is inherently a very expensive proposition, and therefore in order to be truly economical, the amount of surfactant employed in an emulsified fuel must be relatively small.
PCT Publication No. WO 86/00333 describes improved hydrosols made up of a hydrocarbon fuel, water, a stabilizing surfactant and up to about 2.5% by weight of a polyolefin. This is asserted to increase the combustion efficiency and octane rating of the fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,414 to Mekonen describes fuel compositions in the form of tradition hydrocarbon fuels or hydrosols which include the addition of alpha olefins and alkyl benzenes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,613 to Mekonen discloses fuel compositions which are improved by the addition of an organic titanate.
These prior art references are primarily concerned with increasing combustion efficiencies of the fuels. However, in recent times the issue of greenhouse gas emissions, and particularly CO2, has become a matter of environmental concern. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved fuel compositions having the twin characteristics of enhanced combustion efficiency and, at the same time, reduced CO2 emissions.